


꒰A Totally Fun and Unqiue Chatfic꒱

by Im_Kayay_Dead_Inside



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, I have no idea what I’m doing thanks, M/M, Multi, Uhhh what else do I tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Kayay_Dead_Inside/pseuds/Im_Kayay_Dead_Inside
Summary: I'm totally unique lol⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰Will probs focus mainly of V3 cause ❤️
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane, Naegi Makoto/Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. [Kaede has created a groupchat]

**_[Kaede Akamatsu has created a chat]_ **

**_[Kaede Akamatsu has renamed the chat to Class 79]_ **

**_[Kaede Akamatsu has added 15 people to the chat]_ **

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Hi _@all_! :D

 **Kokichi Ouma:** OwO what's this? owo

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** It's a groupchat-! 

**Kokichi Ouma:** No shit Sherlock :/

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nyahaha~! Atua told Angie that this was made to get closer with each other~ And Atua is _never_ wrong~!

 **Kokichi Ouma :** 1st of all auta isn't real lol and 2ndddd,

**_[Kokichi Ouma has removed admin from 13 people]_ **

**_[Kokichi Ouma has changed 16 nicknames]_ **

**Panta Overlord:** Nishishi~

 **Avocado Hair:** Did you really just write out ur laugh-..?

 **Avocado Hair:** ..Wow such a unique nickname for me Ouma-/s

 **Panta Overlord:** Shut it avocado >:(

 **Cum Dumpster:** Hey fuckers you're spamming my notifs so stfu

 **Cum Dumpster:** Mmy name- I- AESJNDNJSM

**_[Cum Dumpster has gone offline]_ **

**Piano Freak:** I walked past Miu's room and wtf Miu stop moaning -

 **Avocado Hair:** I- BR7DJKDHDJSKA

 **Panta Overlord:** Lmao and e w

**_[Fake Mage has come online]_ **

**_[Bad Cosplayer has come online]_ **

**Fake Mage:** nyeh... u guys talk so much.. m tryn 2 talk a nap ... n m not a fake mage... m magic is real... mugi yonaga n chaba hav seen m magic...

 **Bad Cosplayer:** Yeah-!!

 **Bad Cosplayer:** AND HEY I'M NOT A BAD COSPLAYER YOU BITCH!!!

 **Panta Overlord:** Nishishi~ Keep telling yourself that Mugi~

 **Bad Cosplayer:** Hey! Only Miko can call me Mugi! That's like,, OUR thing!

 **Panta Overlord:** D:

 **Bad Cosplayer:** >:(

 **Panta Overlord:** aRe yOu gUyS dAtiNg- Jk Ik you guys are lol

 **Bad Cosplayer:** I- Wh- Pardon- Bye-

**_[Bad Cosplayer has gone offline]_ **

**_[Fake Mage has gone offline]_ **

**Panta Overlord:** _@here_ Hey hey lurkers talk you stupid heads >:|

 **Creep:** I'd rather observe than talk.

 **Avocado Hair:** Honestly kinda same- but not really-?

 **🖤Emo boy:** Uh- Hi ig-????

 **Panta Overlord:** SSSSSSHHHHHUUUUMMMAAAIII HIIIIII

 **🖤Emo boy:** What-

 **Panta Overlord:** Haha losers (cough _@Piano Freak @Space Idiot @Stabby Assass(in)_ cough) he spoke to me first >:3

 **Piano Freak:** D:

**_[Stabby Assass(in) has come online]_ **

**Stabby Assass(in):** What did you just call me you little shit

 **Panta Overlord:** Lowoser uwu

 **Stabby Assass(in):**...

 **Stabby Assass(in):** :)

**_[Stabby Assass(in) has gone offline]_ **

**Panta Overlord:** LOL Mak

**_[Panta Overlord has gone offline]_ **

**Avocado:** Damn, died mid sentence, rio

 **Piano Freak:** rio

 **Ew males:** rio

 **Atua Sucks:** Nyaha~ rio~!

 **Shortie Haha:** rio

 **Creep:** rio

**_[Bad Cosplayer has come online]_ **

**Bad Cosplayer:** rio

**_[Bad Cosplayer has gone offline]_ **

**Avocado:** She really just came online to do that- smh

 **Piano Freak:** Lmfao- 

**Atua Sucks:** Akamatsu~ Can you change Angie's name~? Atua doesn't suck, nyahaha~!!

 **Piano Freak:** Oh- Sure-!

**_[Piano Freak changed 1 nickname]_ **

**Atua Sucksn't:** Nyahahaha~! Atua thanks you~!

🖤 **Emo Boy:** Are we just going to let Harukawa kill Ouma or-

 **Shortie Haha:** Yes./hj

🖤 **Emo Boy:**?? What does '/hj' mean-??

 **Shortie Haha:** I

**_[Shortie Haha has gone offline]_ **

**🖤Emo Boy:**???

 **Piano Freak:** Saihara- You need to be on social media and stuff more-

 **🖤Emo Boy:** I still don't know what /hj means-

**_[Piano Freak has gone offline]_ **

**🖤Emo Boy:** I- Ok-

**_[🖤Emo Boy has gone offline]_ **

**Creep:** Kekekeke.... Humanity is beautiful..


	2. The A n t a g s + Tenkaede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dumbass me forgot to say that Danganronpa is a b o o k series Junko wrote because, yes. Anyways,

** Hell **

**Death Pear Queen:** Mk sO y'all know how like, there's that new class or whatever right

 **Death Pear Queen:** So like should I include them for the next book or just reuse one of the classes

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** you should include them and make them all go squish like ants >:))

 **GunS:** Do whatever you think would be better for the series, I suppose.

 **Death Pear Queen:** JeEeZ _@Hoep_ _@Moneyyy @Gamblerrr_ >:( smh respond

 **GunS:** Well, Komaeda is currently with Nanami and Hinata, Ludenberg is with Maizono, and Togami with Naegi and Fujisaki.

 **Death Pear Queen:** How do you know hmmm? Gasp are you stalking them omg Muku's finally living up to the antag position by spying omg Hiyoko spread the news

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** lmfao

 **GunS:** I just saw them at places while walking around with Kirigiri..

 **Death Pear Queen:** 👁👄👁

 **Pickle in a Chair:** Big Sisss Let's Add Them!! I Wanna Meet Them Properly Now!

 **Death Pear Queen:** You mean purp and artsy? Hell yeah I will

**_[Death Pear Queen has added 2 people to Hell]_ **

**_[ Death Pear Queen has changed 2 names]_ **

**Nishishit:** owo?

 **Ah to ah:** owo

 **Pickle in a Chair:** Owo!

 **Death Pear Queen:** owo!

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** owo!

 **GunS:**...

 **GunS:** owo...

 **Death Pear Queen:** OMG muku just owo'd omg img omg Hiyoko take a screen shotttt!

**_[*Gun noises or whatev* deleted 1 message]_ **

**Ant Squishing Biatch:** _MukurosFirstowo.jpg_ haha loser

 **Nishishit:** Woa, I got to witness someone's first owo! :0

 **Ah to ah:** Nyaha~ How wonderful~ Atua congrats you on your first OwO Mukuro~!

 **GunS:** I didn't 'owo' what are you talking about, no way, Kyoko is back now, goodbye.

 **GunS:** Kirigiri*

 **Death Pear Queen:** Baaaaaiiii have fun with your galfriendddd

**_[GunS has gone offline]_ **

**Death Pear Queen:** _She didn't deny it~_

**Pickle in a Chair: 👀**

**Nishishit:** 👀

 **Ah to ah:** Nyahaha~ 👀

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** 👀

 **Nishishit:** Ok but like-

 **Nishishit:** I have no idea who half of you guys are

 **Ah to ah:** Nyaha~ Same for Angie~!

 **Pickle in a Chair:** Monaca's Name Is Monaca! She Doesn't Go To Hopes Peak But She's In Big Sis's Book Series! And She's The Lil' Ultimate Homeroom!

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** I'm Hiyoko Saionji! The Ultimate Traditional Dancer!

 **Death Pear Queen:** You obviously know who I am! Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despaaaiiir! _@Pickle in a Chair_ is my lil sister, Monaca! _@Ant Squishing Biatch_ is the annoying ant squishing biatch Hiyoko! _@GunS_ is mwy actual sisterw, Muwukuwurowo! uwu! _@Hoep_ iiiiissss Naaaaggiiiiitoooooo..! _@Moneyyy_ si ayukayB! Aaaaand last and quite least, _@Gamblerrr_ is Taeko Yasuhiro- I-I mean C-Celeste- e-

 **Nishishit:** What's with the s-stuttering -._-.

 **Death Pear Queen:** i-im s-sowwy ónò

 **Nishishit:** No stop

 **Death Pear Queen:** why? ywou downt lwike mwe? ónò?

 **Nishishit:** no shut up >:(

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** lol! ywou dwont lwike us twalking lwike twis? owo?

 **Nishishit:** angie help

 **Ah to ah:** Nyahaha~ Sowwy Kwokichi~ Bwut Atua says ywou bwought this on youwself~

 **Nishishit:** nOooooOoOOOOOO

 **Pickle in a Chair:** nwo* uwu uwu uwu

 **Nishishit:** :((((((( y"skl aee mean :(

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** Dwo you engwish mwan??

 **Nishishit:** Noope :)

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** faiw enough lmao

 **Death Pear Queen:** OK NOW SHUT UP EVERYONE!1!1!1!!!11!! I need to saay something!!!

 **Death Pear Queen:** _@everyone_ We have 2 new peeps so yeah, and like, weee need to meet up soon. Like friday?

 **Death Pear Queen:**!* Not ? It's not a question it's a command y'all better come

 **Nishishit:** What if we dOnt come

 **Pickle in a Chair:** Monaca Doesn't Think You Have A Choice. Whatever Junko Says, You Have To Do, Eheh!

 **Ah to ah:** Angie will come IF we can pray to Atua~!

 **Death Pear Queen:** Whatev we just need to plan out MY NEXT BOOK HAH!

 **Nishishit:** :0 Y e s

 **Death Pear Queen:** Anyways y'all I'm going to go stalk Mukuro, any of y'all babes wanna join

 **Ant Squishing Biatch:** I will >:)

 **Pickle in a Chair:** Monaca Will Too!

 **Ah to ah:** Sorry, but Angie's busy~ Maybe later~!

 **Nishishit:** Lmao no, I'd rather stalk my beloved than some random person i dunno well :)

 **Death Pear Queen:** Aw Okay! Anyways, For The Sweets Joining Me, Meet Me At My Room, So Hurry The Fuck Up!

**_[Death Pear Queen, Ant Squishing Biatch, and Pickle in a Chair have gone offline]_ **

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

** Class 79 **

**Panta Overlord:** _@everyone_ what if i told you im like dying like rn

 **🖤Emo Boy:** Excuse me what

 **Kirumom:** Do you need help?

 **Avocado Hair:** Dude what the fawk

 **Stabby Assass(in):** Yay. Finally. Hooray. _@Space Idiot_ I'll take up your offer on going to a party or whatever if he's really dead.

 **Space Idiot:** Hell yeah

 **Panta Overlord:** D:

 **🖤Emo Boy:** Guys no-

 **Piano Freak:** Don't do that :(

 **Piano Freak:** butifyoudoinvitemetoo

**_[Piano Freak deleted 1 message]_ **

**Panta Overlord:** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEEEAAANNN WAAAHHAHA

 **Kirumom:** Do you still require assistance or not, Ouma?

 **Panta Overlord:** Nope! :)

 **🖤Emo Boy:** Why would you even ask that-

 **Panta Overlord:** Bbbbeeeecause I was bored duh

 **Piano Freak:** Lmao im pretty sure you got him pretty worried

 **🖤Emo Boy:** No stfu akamatsu you're stupid shut

 **Piano Freak:** D:

 **Panta Overlord:** LMAO

 **Ew Males:** YOU STFU SAIHARA YOU'RE STUPID DON'T YOU DARE INSULT KAEDE YOU BITCH

 **Piano Freak:** Tenko, hun, you're lesbian's showing

 **Piano Freak:** but ily<3

**_[Piano Freak deleted 1 message]_ **

**Ew Males:**? That's the point, I'm a lesbian for like every girl here so 💖

 **Piano Freak:** Wait really

 **Ew Males:** Yup

 **Piano Freak:** brb

**_[Piano Freak has gone offline]_ **

**_[Ew Males has gone offline]_ **

**_[Bad Cosplayer and Fake Mage have come online]_ **

**Bad Cosplayer:** Can someone explain why I just heard Akamatsu basically yell and ask Tenko to go on a date

 **Bad Cosplayer:** I mean, I'm glad they're together but-

 **Fake Mage:** they woke me up...

 **Bad Cosplayer:** Yeah- And uh I think they're going on a date now- but- yeah-

 **Panta Overlord:** :0000

 **Kirumom:** Oh, wow, congratulations to them!

 **🖤Emo Boy:** Congrats you two

 **🖤Emo Boy:** If only it was that easy to confess for everyone

 **Panta Overlord:** Do u mean like confessing to everyone here or confessing to someone specific in general

 **🖤Emo Boy:** uh confessing to someone specific in general

 **Avocado Hair:** Anyways, ignoring those two, congrats Akamatsu and Chabashira

 **Stabby Assass(in):** ^

 **Space Idiot:** ^^

**[Everyone eventually congratulated them once they found out, except for Miu, who just kept asking when they were going to fuck]**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm doing 💖


End file.
